Valeera Sanguinar
|Przynależność = Nowa Rada Tirisfal Niekoronowani Karmazynowy Krąg Quel'Thalas (pozornie) Armie Upadku Legionu Neutralna |Stanowisko = Osobista szpieg Anduina Wrynna Ochraniarz Variana Wrynna (dawniej) Złodziejka Zabójczyni Doradczyni Variana Wrynnahttp://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/lore/characters/valeera-sanguinar (obecnie) Egzekutorka w Nowej Radzie Tirisfal Niewolnicza gladiatorka Rehgara Earthfury'iego (dawniej) Mistrzyni Karmazynowego Kręgu (dawniej) |Lokacja = Nieznana (wiedza) Port Stormwind ( ), Polany Tirisfal (podczas Bitwy o Podmiasto) |Status = Żyje |Rodzina = Mandrel Nightsbane (daleki przodek) T'rel Moonblade (daleki przodek) Cesta Stargazer (daleka przodkini) Relfthra (daleki przodek) Nienazwany ojciec † Nienazwana matka † |Mentorzy = Rehgar Earthfury (mimowolnie) |Uczniowie = Anduin Wrynn |Kompani = Varian Wrynn Anduin Wrynn Broll Bearmantle |Sprzymierzeńcy = Dynastia Wrynnów |Dubbing = Tara Platt }} Valeera Sanguinar wraz z Brollem Bearmantlem, była towarzyszem Variana Wrynna. W końcu stała się egzekutorem dla Nowej Rady Tirisfal i przyjęła stanowisko doradcy i ochroniarza Variana w Stormwind, z zastrzeżeniem, że zachowa swoją neutralność.Characters of Warcraft - Valeera Sanguinar Valeera jest Krwawym Elfem, jest dumna z tradyjcji swojego ludu i broni ich ciepień oraz lojalności. Jednak sama działa niezależnie od Thalassiańskich rządów i od jej wprowadzenia nie dołączyła ani do Hordy ani do Sojuszu, ale jest lojalna wobec Variana i jego syna Anduina Biografia 'World of Warcraft: The Comic' Gdy Valeera była młoda, jej rodzina została zabita przez bandytów. Przeżyła ataki zarówno bandytów jaki i Plagi, przyzwyczajona do kradzieży wszystkiego co było jej niezbędne do przeżycia. Raz, ukradła zwój, w którym były zawarte informacje o jej rodzinie: jej przodek Relfthra był magiem wysokich elfów, członkiem tajnego Zakonu Tirisfal. Jednak pewnego dnia, gdy próbowała wykraść szamański talizman, została złapana i osadzona w więzieniu. Pokazała swoją bojową waleczność podczas swojego procesu, raniąc kilku strażników. Możliwe, że przez to przyciągnęła uwagę promotora Areny. Dzień wcześniej kiedy Valeera miała wdrożyć plan ucieczki, została sprzedana Rehgarowi Earthfurowi żeby mogła dołączyć do Bloodeye Redfista i Brolla Bearmantle drużyny walczącej w Karmazynowym Kręgu. Wkrótce potem Bloodeye został zabity, a Broll powiedział Valeerze historie zarówno o Rehgarze i o Bloodeye. Po stosie pogrzebowym Bloodeye, Valeera i Broll zostali przewiezieni w klatce do Orgrimmaru i zostali tam wyszkoleni na gladiatorów. Po drodze dołączył do nich człowiek, bez pamięci, który został wymyty przez fale morza na brzeg. Pewnego wieczoru w klatkach, Broll zaproponował człowiekowi, że wprowadzi go w trans w której zobaczył wizję siebie samego jako dziecka w Stormwind. Po wielu krwawych bitwach, zostali zwycięzcami Karmazynowego Kręgu. Zafascynowany umiejętnościami Variana tłum nadał mu imię w języku orków "Lo'Gosh", co oznacza "Wilczy Duch". Valeera niestety została sprzedana innej drużynie, którą miała prowadzić. Drużyna była przez to rozdzielona ale Broll i Varian obiecali jej, że uwolnią siebie i wrócą po nią. Jednak nie potrzebowała ich, zgrywając bezbronną dziewczynę podczas lotu na gryfie ze strażnikiem, zaskoczyła jego wymuszając na gryfie korkociąg, co doprowadziło do upadku strażnika. Koniec końców udała się do Thunder Bluff by uwolnić Brolla i Variana. Valeera dotarła do Thunder Bluff akurat na czas by zobaczyć, że Broll i Varian uciekli, podsłyszała jednak rozmowę Megathy Grimtotem z zabójcą nasłanym przez Onyxie. Onyxia chciała by Varian z silną wolą był martwy, zatem gdy doszły do niej słuchy, że nadal żyje wysłała za nim zabójcę. Valeera ruszyła za nim w nadziei udaremnienia planu zabójcy i uratowania życia Varianowi i Brollowi. Ta przygoda zabrała Brolla i Variana do podróży po kontynencie gdzie Broll stawiał czoła przeszłości a Varian próbował dowiedzieć się kim na prawdę jest. Zabójca znalazł informację których potrzebował w Ashenvale u elfów, założyły, że skoro jest człowiekiem to jest także częścią sojuszu, jednak zaatakowali Valeerę, ponieważ była Krwawym Elfem. Udało jej się uciec, po czym udała się do Darnassus sledząc z cienia zabójcę zbierającego informacje. Mimo, że Valeera uratowała życie Variana i Brolla sama była pokiereszowana po walce. Aegwynn widziała jej upadek i walkę z zabójcą, postanowiła się nią zając i zabrała ją do Theramore gdzie mogła odpocząć i opatrzyć swoje rany. Tymczasem Broll i Varian szukali odpowiedzi kim jest Lo'gosh i dowiedzieli się, że jest on zaginionym królem Stormwind. Planowali wyruszyć za morze jednak ówcześniej spełnić obietnicę daną Valeerze i uratować ją. To nie było konieczne gdyż Valeera sama ich odnalazła. Postanowili udać się wszyscy do Wschodnich Królestw, jednak podczas podróży zostali zaatakowani przez Nagi, Broll wpakował się w kłopoty i groziła jemu śmierć. Valeera zauważyła, że laska wiedźmy Nagi emanuje ogromną magią zatem ukradła ją i używając jej magii wzmocnić swoje umiejętności - w końcu była Krwawym Elfem. Broll tego nie chciał, obawiał się, że uzależnienie od magii Valeery może się objawić - ta jednak nie słuchała i ruszyła jemu z pomocą. Zrobiła to w najlepszych intencjach, jednak ostrzeżenia Brolla wkrótce się spełniły. Zasmakując magii pragnęła więcej i po dotarciu do portu wyssała ją z pierwszej przypadkowej osoby. W porcie natknęli się także na pijaka, który rozpoznał Variana i powiedział jemu, że nie powinien być żywy. Udali się za pijakiem do karczmy w której trwała wielka bitka, pojawił się krasnal imieniem Thargas Anvilmal, który pomógł im z kłopotem. Nazajutrz, idąc rynkiem Valeera napotkała kupca posiadającego sztylet, natchnięty demoniczną magią (~Fel Magic) Valeera poczuła tą magię jednak Broll wybił jej sztylet z rąk i zabrał by nie dała się ponieść innym pokusą. Valeera, która zdusiła w sobie w końcu głód magii straciła nadzieję, poprsiła Brolla by jej pomógł, by nie kazał jej żyć z tą magią wewnątrz. Broll przysiągł, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by jej pomóc. Nawarzył jej mikstury, która uśmierzała ból i pozwoliła jej normalnie istnieć, jednak do czasu gdy dotarli do bram Ironforge. Pod Ironforge jeden ze smoków Onyxii pod ludzką postacią czekał na Variana, jego sztylet stworzony z magii smoków niewidoczny dla ludzkich oczu był wypatrzony przez Valeerę, która rzuciła się na napastnika tym samym tracąc świadomość, która została przejęta przez demona w jej ciele. Tym samym rzucając klętwy w języku Eredun (~Demoniczny język) oraz prawie atakując Brolla i Variana - zemdlała. Jednak odkryli, że za atakami stoją Czarne Smoku. Valeera zmuszona do pozostania, ponieważ nie panowała nad swoją mocą nie byłą zachwycona pomysłem. Aegwynn przyszła jej z pomocą czując, że zmaga się z ogromną demoniczną mocą, wyjaśniła że nie ma tyle mocy by zniszczyć obecność w jej ciele, zapewniła ją, że nie jest sama, ma ją, Brolla, Variana i wszyscy o nią się troszczą, by nie dała się pokusom demona. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Valeera pojawia się na Polanach Tirisfal obok Brolla Bearmantla jako część zadania Bitwa o Podziemne miasto w dodatku Wrath of the Lich King. 'Stormrage' Podczas Wojny przeciwko koszmarom, Broll podejrzewa, że ostatnie wykorzystanie magii przez Valeerę w walce z Cho'gallem może doprowadzić do odrodzenia się jej magicznego uzależnienia. Gdy Broll odwiedza Stormwind pyta Variana co u Valeery ? Ten odpowiedział, że opuściła Stormwind i nikt jej nie widział od tygodni. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne en:Valeera Sanguinar de:Valeera Sanguinar es:Valeera Sanguinar fr:Valeera Sanguinar Kategoria:Krwawe elfy Kategoria:Łotrzyki Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Kategoria:Figurki akcji Kategoria:Bohaterowie w World of Warcraft: The Comic Kategoria:NPC w Tirisfal Glades Kategoria:Bohaterowie w Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft